Unwanted Reminders
by gaia artemis
Summary: Chris' past comes back to haunt him in ways that will shock you. READ!
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer- NO i do not own any part of Charmed and certinly not Drew Fuller. PLease if I did do you think I 'd be here right now? I do own Mya, Tia, Triston, Penelope, and who ever else I decide to throw in that is not on the show.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell, you get your angel blessed ass down here right this instant or there will be serious hell to pay young man!" Piper yelled at the top of her lungs while standing in the foyier of the manor with her hands on her hips.

"What's wrong? Is there a demon? Are you okay, are you hurt? Why didn't you call for me sooner?" Chris aasked franticly as he orbed in but was greeted with a perfectly fine Piper waiting for his arrival at her command.

"No. No demon. We are all just going to sit down and have a nice family meal with no interruptions and no demon hunting." Piper answered, bitting back a laugh at her son's apparent worry, as she led Chris through the sun room and into the dinning room where the rest of the family was already seated at the table, waiting.

"Listen, I do not have time for this." Chris said with his annoyance and irritation apparent in his voice. "I am undercover with some really important demons and I have to meet with them soon or there will be hell to pay and it won't be pretty."

"Demons can wait young man." Piper ordered as she pushed Chris into one of the remaining chairs at the table, before taking the remaining seat. "And if you even think about orbing out of that chair, mini- you will never see the joys of freedom. Did you enjoy prom?"

"Fine, but don't think for a minute that I am happy about it." Chris grumbled as he gave his aunts a death glare.

"Hey don't look at me!" Paige exclaimed. "She did the same thing to Pheobe and me."

"Chris we need to talk." Leo finally spoke up after the family was sitting for a while and an uncomfortable silence decended on them.

"We have nothing to talk about." Chris replied cold as ice as he continued to push food around on his plate.

"Like hell we don't Chris!" Leo exclaimed as the normally pacifist elder lost his temper. "Why do you treat me like this? Why do you hate me so much? What did I do to you that was horrible?"

"You know what!" Chris yelled as the tension levels in the mansion rose even higher. "I don't have time for this."

"Well, make the damn time!" Leo yelled right back. "Tell me what happened in the future. Please."

"Do me a favor and go back up the elderland and leave me the hell alone!" Chris screamed as he stood with enough force to knock the chair on the ground and a lamp in the cornor exploded into tiny fragments.

"Chris calm down." Piper said worried as she realized what was going on between her son and her husband.

"You are my son Chris. Talk to me please." Leo pleaded even as Chris' anger grew.

"You don't know me!" Chris screamed as the entire manor began to shake around them. "You don't care about me or know me. You never did and you never will!"

"Chris calm down right this minute!" Piper yelled over the males in the manor. "I will not tolerate this behavior in my home nor anywhere around me or the family.

"I'm sorry." Chris muttered with his head down trying to reign in his temper when he realized what his emotions were projecting. "I have to do some research. I'm going to the attic to check out the Book of Shadows."

"Don't you even think about-" Leo was cut off by the sound of Chris' orbs.

"That is it!" Piper exclaimed. "We are going to have a nice and lengthy Come to Jesus meeting with that boy, after the dishes are finished."

"Let's hop to it then." Paige said with a laugh as she stood and began clearing the table.

"Leo, go get Wyatt from Magic School and drop him off at Daryll's." Piper said as everyone finished up with the last of the dishes.

"Are you okay Piper?" Pheobe questioned. "And I'm not reading you this is just a sister knows intuition thing so don't freak out on me!"

"I'll be a lot better when I find out what is wrong with Chris." Piper answered truthfully. "I just want to know what could have possibly hurt him so bad to make him as distant as he is. It just hurts so bad to see him in pain because when he looks at me all I can see is the pain that he keeps locked away from everyone, even himself."

"Alright, I dropped Wyatt off." Leo said as he finished orbing in.

"Alright lets go up and yell at the youngest Halliwell in the house." Paige laughed. "It's not everyday that I get to see this type of thing for free. So lets g-" Paige was interrupted by the sound of an explosion that shook the entire manor.

"Chris!" Piper and Leo cried out right before Leo came to his senses and immedietly orbed the family upstairs to the attic where Chris was, preparing for the worst.

"What in the world are you doing up here!" Leo demanded when he saw that Chris was singed but relativly unharmed.

"Vanquishing potion." Chris replied in the midst of a coughing fit, from all the smoke that he inhaled, and he waved his hand to clear some of the smoke away from his face.

"And that was supposed to happen?" Pheobe's annoyance at her nephew shown through in her voice as she tried to clear some smoke before it got anywhere near her.

"What do you want?" Chris demanded shortly as he went back to stirring the potion and as he collected the bottles needed for them.

"Chris we want to. No we need to talk." Piper said quietly as she sat down on the couch, pulling her sisters with her, and Leo sat in the extra chair more near Chris.

"Like hell we do." Chris said shortly as he put the vanquishing potion he completed into numerous bottles, waiting to be used at the right time.

"Chris talk to us. Talk to me!" Leo pleaded. "I know that I treated you unfairly when you first got here, but I didn't know who you were. And I know that I must do something terrible in the future for you to hate me so much, but if you don't tell us what that is, there is no way that we can fix it, this. We are your family and we want to be a part of your life whether you like it or not."

"You can't fix what has already been done." Chris snapped with raw emotion as he began to pace the attic.

"But that wasn't our Leo." Pheobe tried to reason as she attempted to block out Chris' emotions that were pouring out of him.

"Not yet." Chris muttered under his breath.

"Chris!" Piper exclaimed when she heard Chris' attempt to whisper the words. "You drop this attitude right now. There is no reason to act like this."

"I'm sorry." Chris said with his head down. "I told you all that I didn't want to talk, but you can't leave well enough alone can you?"

"That's right." Paige said. "We can't leave well enough alone because we all care about you even if you have stopped caring about yourself."

"Well you shouldn't." Chris muttered as he turned his back away from the family to hide the pools of tears that were forming in his eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Piper demanded with worry in her voice.

"Nothing." Chris answered as he walked over to the Book of Shadows, but as he grabbed the book his body jerked as he was thrown into a premonition.

"Oh my God!" Pheobe practicly screamed in her shock. "He is having a premonition!"

Premonition

"Don't do this Mya." Wyatt yelled as he stalked through an abandoned warehouse. "Join me and I will protect you and P. But if you make me chase you all hope for you is lost."

"Not a chance in Hell Wyatt Matthew Halliwell!" Mya yelled as she shot a column of fire from her hands at Wyatt.

"Then die." Wyatt said simpley as he laughed and threw an energy ball at Mya, which hit her in the abdomen.

"NOOO!" a young man screamed as he ran up to Mya and Wyatt.

"Nice of you to join us Triston." Wyatt snerred at the young man as he gathered Mya into his arms.

"If she dies he will kill you." Triston said as he orbed out just as Wyatt attempted to throw an energy ball at him and Mya.

End Premonition

"Noo." Chris whispered as he snapped out of his premonition, and when he looked up and saw the family waiting for an answer.

"Chris, what did you see!" The Charmed Ones asked at the exact same time as Piper ran up to her son, worried.

"Nothing." Chris muttered even as his body shook with the shock of what he just saw. "We need to focus on more important things right now."

"What could be more important than what you saw and that you have more powers than you told us." Paige demanded half with excitement and have with anger.

"Me." a demon voiced as he appeared in the attic, blocking Chris' route to the bottled potions. "Now little Christian, did you think that I couldn't smell the witch blood running through your veins?"

"Damn it!" Chris exclaimed as he used his telikenesis to push the demon away as he approuched the family. "Paige orb the potions over to you."

"Potions." Paige called as she orbed the three bottles over to her and handed on to each of her sisters.

"Do we really need all of them?" Pheobe questioned as she looked at hers and as Chris pushed the demon back with his powers once again.

"Yes!" Chris cried. "I needed you to bless them which you just did by touching them. Now throw them!"

"NOOOOO!" the demon cried as he erupted into flames and exploded into little pieces that simply dissolved into the air.

"Well that was easy." Piper siad as she brushed off her hands before putting them on her hips and looking at her son. "Now can we please get back to the topic of converstaion we were on the first time."

"Whatever." Chris stated as he turned to walk away, but after his first step he doubled over, clutching is abdomen, with a moan of pain.

"Chris, what's wrong?" Paige asked as Piper and Leo ran to his side with Phoebe and her not far behind.

"Heal him!" Piper demanded at her husband evn as he had already begun the process.

"I can't, he's not hurt physically." Leo exclaimed in frustration.

"Mya, it's not me it's Mya." Chris said as he fell to his knees, still in pain.

"Who the hell is Mya?" Pheobe voiced up as she tried to get a reading off of Chris with no luck.

"She must be one of his charges." Leo began to explain.

"She's my wife." Chris said as he stood, no longer in any pain.

"Your WHAT?" Piper yelled in shock.

"Um, girls," Leo began as he pointed to the wall as the manor began to shake and a portal opened revealing Triston holding Mya, followed by a little girl around two years old.

"Triston." Chris whispered as he stared at the new arrivals, before running over to the group.

"Thank God." Triston said as he set Mya down on the ground, revealing a bleeding burn in her abdomen. "I can't heal her, I already tried, but I'm not strong enough."

"No." Chris whispered as he fell to his knees beside Triston and tried to heal Mya as Triston put his hands over Chris', lending him his powers as well.

"We need more power. We can't over take his powers." Triston said after Chris and him only healed a small part of the burn.

"Leo please." Chris pleaded as he turned to Leo, with tears forming in is eyes. "Help us. I can't let her die, please."

"Move over." Leo stated simply as he pushe himself down and added his powers in the mix, and they all watched as the wound began to slowly close.

"Chris you have to stop." Triston told Chris as he bagan to sway back and forth. "If you keep going, you'll hurt yourself."

"I'm fine." Chris tried to brush off even as he felt himself grow weaker.

"I'm scared." the little girl whispered in her small voice as she approuched Chris.

"Oh Pen, it's okay." Chris said as he stopped healing Mya and turned to Pen.

"Why is it taking so long?" Pen asked Chris as she ran into his arms and he pulled her close, never wanting to let go again.

"Shhh, baby girl. Your mommy will be just fine." Chris whispered into Pen's hair as he looked over at Leo and Triston just as they finished healing Mya and she sat up.

"Triston?" Mya questioned as she looked around. "Where are we? Were is Penelope!"

"Mommy!" Penelope exclaimed as she ran out of Chris' arms and into Mya's. "Daddy told me that you would be okay."

"Daddy?" Mya questioned confused as Triston helped her stand and she looked around until her gaze fell on Chris who was staring at her with tears forming.

"Mya." Chris whispered as he chewed on his lower lip. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"You remember?" Mya questioned hopefully as tears formed in her own eyes.

"Everything." Chris answered right before Mya ran into his arms and he pulled her close as his tears began to fall. "I can't believe that I was that stupid to fall for another one of his tricks."

"Shhh, baby." Mya whispered as her own tears began to fall, and she kissed Chris. "It wasn't your fault. It was his and you know he will do anything to get you."

"Daddy?" Penelope asked as she tugged on Chris' pants. "Are you back now?"

"Oh baby girl, of course I am." Chris responded as he bent down to Penelope's level and pulled her into his arms and lifted her up.

"Alright, everyone downstairs in the livingroom right now!" Piper said as she broke out of the shock at seeing Chris' wife and daughter, and she had Leo orb them downstairs.

"Time to face the music." Triston tried to joke as Pheobe and Paige orbed downstairs as well, leaving only the future people.

"Yep, let's go." Chris said before the four of them orbed out and downstairs into the living room with the rest of the impatiant family.

"Alright Chris," Leo said as they finished orbing in. "we want answers and no more of your future consequesnces crap."

"Just a minute Leo." Triston snapped before he turned towards Chris, who was starting to sway on his feet. "Chris you need to sit down."

"I'm fine." Chris waved off Triston even as he began to lean more on Mya.

"Chris, sit down before you pass out." Piper spoke up with her 'I'm the mother and you do what I say' tone.

"Fine." Chris grumbled as Mya led him to the couch and sat him down before sitting with him.

"Before we start this story, is there a shirt that I can borrow." Mya asked as she gestered to the gapping hole in her shirt.

"Here take this." Chris said as he unbuttoned his shirt, took it off and handed it to Mya, leaving him in his t-shirt.

"Thank you." Mya said as she slipped it on and inhaled Chris' unique smell. "this is my favorite one of your shirts."

"Mommy looks funny in your shirt Daddy." Penelope said as she climbed into Chris' lap.

"Okay that's what I want to know." Piper said as she pointed to the three new people in the manor. "Who are they?"

"Um, this may take a while." Chris said. "So you all may want to take a seat, and I am going to go grab some asprin and I'll be right back."

"Oh no you don't." Mya said as she pushed Chris back down onto the couch as she stood. "You're not going anywhere. I'll go get it and you can explain who Triston is."

"Fine." Chris said as the sisters and Leo all grabbed a seat somewhere in the living room and Triston leaned against the wall. "Triston is the youngest."

"Whose son?" Pheobe asked.

"Well he is my baby brother." Chris replied as Mya walked into the living room and handed Chris the asprin and a glass of water.

"You're my son?" Piper said as her eyes filled with tears, threatening to overflow.

"Yeah." Triston said as he looked up from the floor and into Piper's eyes.

"I have another son." Leo said quietly. "Do you hate me as much as Chris does?"

"No, but we should just drop that subject." Triston said as he noticed Chris' eyes clouding over and the wind outside picked up.

"So who are these two?" Piper questioned as she piontedly looked at Mya and Penelope.

"Well, Mya's my wife and Penelope is my daughter." Chris explained.

"How, why, when?" Pheobe and Paige questioned simultaniously.

"I met Mya when we were 15." Chris started as his body began to tense up at the memories.

"Where?" Paige questioned.

"In Wyatt's torture chambers." Mya answered before Chris could come up with a lie, and she wrapped her arms around Chris.

"Dungeon?" The family cried.

"Mya was there because Wyatt captured her and decided to not to kill her." Chris explained queitly as Mya laid her head on his shoulder.

"What?" Leo questioned. "Why were you there?"

"Because your precious baby boy doesn't take betrayl well." Chris snapped.

"What is that suppossed to mean?" Pheobe demanded as she picked up on the hurt in Chris' emotions.

"I could handle every type of torture that Wyatt threw at me but two." Chris tried to explain as his voice cracked with emotions. "One of which was having to watch Wyatt torture or kill good witches because I wouldn't join him at his side. He knew that I would veiw it as my fault and he was right, so he exploited it every chance he got."

"What else did he do to you?" Pheobe asked as she got all of Chris' emotions, raw pain, humilliation, betray, guilt, and unworthyness.

"Nothing." Chris muttered. "It's not important."

"How did you and Mya get out?" Piper asked her son who seemed so small right now.

"We escaped, grapped Triston and ran for our lives." Chris explained as he rocked the now sleeping Penelope.

"Chris organized the rebellion at 17, we got married and had Pen the same year." Mya began to explain as she thought back to that time.

"Damn you two were young." Paige said in shock.

"Nobody's young anymore." Triston said bitterly. "You have to grow up fast or you will be killed."

"We may have been young but Penelope saved my life." Chris said seriously.

"What does that mean?" Piper asked Chris, worried at the haunted look in his eyes.

"I was on a downward spiral." Chris began as he stood and laid Penelope down in the playpen.

"What are you talking about?" Pheobe asked as she picked up on Chris' apprehension.

"After we escaped I sarted going on mad hunts to kill Wyatt's followers, to hurt him." Chris started to explain without looking at the family in front of him. "My whole being was focused on destroying Wyatt, and it was slowly killing me."

"We'd go days, sometimes weeks without seeing him." Triston added as he watched Chris' body language as the talked about Wyatt.

"He stopped eating, sleeping." Mya added with her saddness obvious in her voice. "He was slowly killing himself, until one day he came home and he sensed Pen's presence and he realized that he had so much more to live for, and a family who needed him right in front of him."

"I stopped being hell bent on Wyatt and began recruiting the good witches left to form a rebellion agaist Wyatt in surgical strikes." Chris finished the story. "Everything was perfect after that."

"Until Victoria showed up." Mya whispered as she watched Chris' body tense all at once when he heard her name.

"Who's Victoria?" Leo asked as Chris stood and began paceing across the living room floor.

"His daughter." Triston said simply, even though he knew that she had ties much deeper in Chris' soul than just his daughter.

"That bitch is not my daughter!" Chris snapped, angry as he began to pace furiosly.

"Yes, she is." Mya said as she stepped in front of Chris and put her hands on his arms, and felt him shaking beneathe her fingers.

"I thought that Penelope is your daughter." Piper said, confused.

"She is." Triston explained as Chris stepped aside from Mya to begin his pacing once again, while fuming. "Victoria was born when Chris was 16."

"How the hell did that happen?" Paige demanded, shocked as the family watched Chris, waiting for a response.

"How do you think?" Mya snapped.

"You had a kid when you were sixteen!" Leo exclaimed before he thought about the age. "How the hell did you get so stupid?"

"Well, you know what LEO." Chris yelled as his eyes flashed and a lightning storm began outside. "It wasn't exactly a union of love!"

"What does that mean?" Piper asked quietly, worried about the answer.

"She was a bi-product of a torture setion." Chris replied simply even as he paced even faster, making his mother dizzy by watching him. "Actually more like a bunch of them."

"Oh my God." Leo said. "I didn't know."

"Whatever. Of course you don't know, it's not something that I like to broadcast to the world. But I really don't want to hear it." Chris said as he blew Leo up.

"CHRIS!" the sisters and Mya exclaimed in shock, while Triston just laughed.

"What?" Chris asked as he watched Leo reform. "It's not like he can die from it."

"Yes, but it still hurts like hell." Leo muttered as he reformed completly.

"Get over it." Chris and Triston snapped together.

"So your other daughter is seven years old?" Piper questioned, trying to make sense of all the chaos, as Chris began pacing again.

"Technicly." Chris said as he paused his pacing before he decided to sit down with a heavy sigh.

"How did it really happen?" Pheobe asked as she tapped into Chris' emotions.

"I told you that there were two forms of torture that I could not handle, that Wyatt chose to use." Chris started quietly.

"One was seeing the good witches tortured and killed." Leo said, regretting his earlier coments without thinking before he spoke.

"The other was Veronica." Chris began as he stood once again and began pacing. "Wyatt had her interrigate me for information." Chris hesitated before he continued. "He told her to use any means neccesary, or any means that she wanted." Chris' voiced cracked as he stopped pacing and his emotions overtook him. The weather outside dropped drasticly and it had begun to rain.

"What the hell did Wyatt do to you?" Paige questioned completly in shock.

"What ever he could." Chris answered simply.

"Demon!" Mya yelled as she saw a demon shimmer in behind Chris.

"Lord Christopher, Lady Mya, and Lord Triston. The master demands you to come back." the demon said as he bowed to one knee at Chris' feet.

"I don't think so!" Piper exclaimed as she attempted to blow up the demon.

"That will not work on me Charmed One." the demon laughed as he was not even touched by the explosive power.

"What do you want Ramone?" Chris demanded.

"The Lordship wishes you all back on our side, to rule beside him in every way." Ramone stated simply.

"Yeah, well, that shit ain't happening." Chris said as he raised his hand and the demon was surrounded by fire and electricity, and exploded.

"How did you do that?" The Charmed Ones questioned all at the same exact time.

"I can manipulate nature and the five elements." Chris stated simply.

"Okay?"

"Fire is one of the five elements and electricity is part of nature and the five elements." Chris explained as he saw the blank stares he got from the family.

"What are all of your powers?" Piper questioned.

"Um," Chris started uncomfortablely. "I have telekenisis, I can control the weather, nature, and the five elements, I can freeze and blow things up, orbing, telepathy, premonition, and orb calling."

"How did you end up with so many different powers?" Leo asked simply, not trying to start another argument.

"Hell if I know." Chris said weakly as he started to sway one his feet. "Oh shit."

"Chris!" Triston cried as he blinked over to Chris to catch him as he fell to the ground.

"Shit!" Mya said as she and the family raced over to the two brothers as Triston lowered Chris into the nearest chair. "Christopher Perry Victor Halliwell! Don't do that ever again!"

"It's not like I exactly planned it." Chriss muttered weakly.

"Okay, that's the third time that has happened and now I want to know why." Piper demanded as she watched her son and daughter-in-law.

"Um, I can get a little weak if I use my powers to much at one time." Chris said quietly as he tried to regain some of his strength.

"When was the last time you ate or slept?" Mya demanded angry.

"Um," Chris muttered as he found an interesting pattern on he floor and studied it with his eyes. "Probably two or three days ago."

"WHAT!" Mya and Triston yelled together.

"I was kinda busy trying to save my brother." Chris shot back defensivly and he tried to stand.

"Sit back down." Mya and Piper said simultaneously.

"Fine." Chris muttered, unhappy as he sat back and waited for his wife and mother to start lecturing him about his health.

"How could you be so stupid?" Mya cried. "You know what happens when you do that!"

"If you don't start eating or sleeping correctly I am going to start following you around everywhere you go." Piper yelled after Mya.

"I'm sorry okay. I really didn't mean to, I just forgot." Chris said sheepishly.

"Dude, you got Mom and Mya on your ass." Triston laughed. "You can so never win with these two."

"Shut up baby brother." Chris said even as he smiled at Triston.

"What do you think that you're laughing at young man?" Piper demanded. "You have some explaining to do yourself."

"Me?" Triston gulped.

"How can you blink?" Leo questioned, picking up on Piper's train of thought. "That's a warlock power not a witch power."

"Um, well," Triston started as he gulped, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"I should explain that." Chris interrupted quietly. "It was my fault anyhow."

"No it wasn't." Triston immeidietly said.

"Shut up Triston." Chris said to his brother before turning back to his family, but couldn't meet their eyes so he looked at the floor. "It is really simple. I turned us both evil."

"That's not what happened." triston jumped in before the family could say anything to Chris.

"Yes it was." Chris said sadly as he looked into his mother's eyes. "I turned us both evil for a year."

"No!" Triston defended. "Wyatt tricked you. He used you!"  
"And I tricked you!" Chris yelled back, while he tried to hold back tears. "I'm no better than Wyatt."

"Chris!" Mya stepped in. "What Wyatt did to you was horrific and inexcusable. Don't even think that you are anything like him. You are the most loving person I have ever known, and you would never do that to anyone."

"How did Wyatt trick you?" Piper asked worried. "What did he do to you?"

"I-I can't." Chris said as he orbed away.

"Where did he go?" Piper asked quickly.

"His room." Triston and Leo answered together.

"Take me up there now." Piper comanded as she grabbed Leo's arm.

"NO!" Triston and Mya yelled.

"Just leave him alone until he calms down." Mya explained.

"Alright than." Piper siad as she let go of Leo's arm before turning to Triston. "You tell me what happened to your brother."

"I can't." Triston said meekly. "It's not my place to tell."

"Triston Taylor Halliwell!" Piper exclaimed. "You tell me what I want to know right now or your younger version will be grounded until he is 18."

"How did you know my middle name?" Triston muttered, looking at the floor.

"She is your mother." Mya replied, before turning back to Piper and the family. "If we tell you this, it is going to be hard and it will hurt."

"Just tell us what happened." Leo said quietly as he led Piper to the couch and sat down, motioning for Mya and Triston to sit as well.

"Alright, but lets get this straight right now." Triston said. "What I am about to tell you, what happened to Chris and me was not Chris' fault. Chris is as innocent a bystander in this as I am. It was not his fault. NOT-HIS-FAULT."

"What happened?' Paige questioned.

"I'm sure that Chris told you that you died." Triston said as he turned to Piper.

"Yes."

"Well I'm sure that he didn't tell you that you died on his 14th birthday." Triston began the story.

"His birthday?" Piper whispered in shock, realizing why Chris was so distant with her at first.

"Yes." Triston explained as his voice became bitter. "Wyatt killed you."

"WYATT!"

"Yes." Mya said bitterly. "He came in and killed evryone of you while he forced Chris to watch the worst thing you could imagine."

"Where were you?" Leo asked Triston.

"I was at magic school, until the party." Triston began. "You Dad, were up in elderland doing God knows what. Wyatt came in when Chris got home from school and stabbed Chris, than brought the three of you in front of him, while he lay there bleeding to death, and killed you. He broke Pheobe's neck and shot Paige with a darklighter arrow." Triston stopped as he voice cracked with emotion, preparing himself to continue. "Wyatt made sure that Mom's death was long, slow, and painfull. He stabbed her with excaliber and than left Chris there with Mom dying with him. Chris screamed for Leo but as always Leo was just ignoring him."

"Oh my God." Paige and Pheobe whispered.

"What happened?" Piper asked as she watched Mya get up and walk to the window.

"It was Tia that finally heard Chris' pleas and she came and called Leo while she healed Chris." Mya took up. "Leo finally came, but it was to late for Piper. She died in Chris' arms."

"Chris tried to tell Dad that it was Wyatt that killed the aunts and Mom, but Leo just went mad and wouldn't listen." Triston continued as he walked over next to his sister-in-law. "He blamed Chris and started screaming at him and he finally told Chris that he was no longer his son. He even had enough nerve to forbid Chris to even come to Mom's funeral."

"After that, Chris just retreated into himself. He wouldn't talk to anyone and he barely ever came out of his room." Mya took up the story. "One day Chris was out hunting down Wyatt's demons about two months after the event, when he ran into Wyatt himself."

"Chris went ballistic." Triston continued. "A lot of Chris' powers didn't come in untill after the event. He lost control of his emotions, which made his powers go crazy. Wyatt just put up his shield and taunted Chris even further, causing Chris to unleash some major natural disasters, that weren't nateral at all. All Wyatt did was wait untill finally Chris' strength ran out and he passed out. After Chris blacked out, Wyatt took him back to his lair, and Wyatt drugged Chris, while he slept."

"Drugged?" The family cried.

"Yes and not just any drugs." Triston continued. "Wyatt gave Chris very addicting demon drugs. When Chris woke up he was already craving more and Wyatt waited untill Chris was begging for them before he let Chris have them."

"What all really happened in Wyatt's lair between Chris and Wyatt, we'll never really know." Mya added as the family tried to absorb all the knowlegde they just recieved.

"Wyatt waited untill the cravings were almost constant before he approached Chris." Triston interrupted. "The choice was join Wyatt's side or lose the drugs. Of course Chris wouldn't join him, so Wyatt left him alone until he almost died because of the withdraw."

"Chris joined him." Piper stated.

"Yes." Triston answered her with his sadness in his voice. "Wyatt than bound Chris and him by blood and than Chris came and retrived me. Wyatt than bound us all together by blood and than gave Chris and I demonic powers."

"What powers?" Paige asked.

"I can blink and steal powers." Triston began. "That was all I recieved because I was to young to go on hunts or out in the open at all. Wyatt gave Chris flamming, fire balls, power stealing, athmae calling, and conjuring."

"Chris was only fourteen so the more demonic powers and drugs, Wyatt pumped into him the easier Chris was controled." Mya took up. "untill one day when Chris just dissappeared for two weeks."

"It turned out that Chris told Wyatt that he knew where a coven of good witches were hiding, and he was going to go after them." Triston explained further. "He tricked Wyatt into letting him go and he didn't come back."

"He just LEFT you there!" Paige shouted.

"No!" Triston yelled. "It turned out that he found a way to detox himself without dying, but it wasn't pretty and it took awhile."

"When he came back, Wyatt knew right away that Chris was no longer his puppet." Mya started as Triston calmed down.

"Wyatt and Chris fought and when Chris finally managed to get the upper hand and stun Wyatt, he grabbed me and we tried to run." Triston said with pride and sadness in his voice. "Wyatt set a trap for him though, before we could get out."

"What happened?" Leo questioned.

"That's not important!" Triston snapped at his family before he tokk long slow breaths to try and calm down.

"Chris never forgave himself for falling for such a simple trick by Wyatt." Mya began again. "He felt as though he failed to live up to the family."

"What!" Leo exclaimed. "we would never fault him for being a pawn in Wyatt's sick twisted game. For being just an innocent victim in this."

"You did." Triston said.

"Why-" Leo started to ask before he was cut off by a loud crash from the attic, followed by a shout of pain that was without a doubt Chris' voice.

"Orb now!" Piper and Mya yelled as they heard more sounds come form the attic.

"Don't do this!" Chris' voice was the first thing that greeted the families ears as they orbed into the attic.

"What?" the young woman with Chris in the attic said as she picked Chris up and threw him into yet another piece of furniture. "Are you not having fun?"

"Stop this!" Piper said as she threw up her hands to freeze the intruder.

"Why didn't she freeze?" Pheobe questioned as Chris struggled to pick himself up off the floor in the attic.

"She's part witch." Triston answered.

"What, did you not tell the family about me Daddy?" Victoria questioned as she grabbed Chris and pinned him against the wall. "I'm hurt."

"Victoria please." Chris pleaded. "you don't have to do this. There is good in you."

"The only way that you can save her is by killing her." a woman said as she shimmered into the attic next to Chris and Victoria.

"I will never hurt her." Chris said as he orbed away from Victoria and turned to Paige. "Put the crystal cage around her."

"Crystals, circle!" Paige called, locking Victoria in the cage.

"And who the hell are you?" Piper demanded at the new arrival. "You know what I don't care." She decided as she blew up the intruder.

"Did you forget to metion who I was Chrissy?" the woman questioned as she reformed. "My name is Veronica and I have some unfinished buisness with your son here."

"Shut up!" Chris demanded as he threw Veronica across the room and into a wall with his telekinesis.

"Now, now, Chrissy." Veronica growled as she threw an energy ball at Chris, who dogded it. "That wasn't very nice.

"You stay the hell away from my husband!" Mya said as she shot fire at Veronica and moved closer to Chris.

"So you married the witch from the dungeon huh? Well to bad. You all stay away from him!" Veronica said as she used her powers and pushed the family back into a wall and put a shield around them that held the family back.

"What the hell is this!" Piper yelled as she pounded on the forcefield and watched Chris and Veronica circle eachother.

"It is a demonic forcefield." Triston said simply. "Don't waste your energy, good magic doesn't work on it and neither does black magic."

"Nothing works on it. Nothing!" Mya said as she began pacing.

"Give me my daughter back and I'll leave you alone for now." Veronica growled as she shot a fire ball at Chris which made contact with his left side.

"Why so that you can corrupt her even further!" Chris yelled as he grimiced in pain and shot lightning at Veronica, forcing her to shimmer out.

"You won't be able to save her." Veronica growled as she reformed behind Chris and held an athmae at his throat. "She is mine and always will be."

"I will save her." Chris argued as he struggled to get out of Veronica's grasp and in the process he nicked his neck on the knife and began to bleed.

"Chris stop!" Mya screamed in panic when she saw the blood.

"You're going to get yourself killed!" Piper yelled as she tried, unsuccesfully, to blow up the forcefield.

"She's absolutly right Chrissy." Veronica sneered in Chris' ear and licked the side of his face before plunging the athmae into Chrs' right side, causing Chris' face to contort in agony.

"No!" the family cried as they watched Veronica twist the athmae in Chris' side.

"Bad move." Chris gasped at Veronica as he pushed her back with his telekinesis. "You must not remember your own games. You hit the wrong the wrong scar." Chris finished as he ripped that athmae out of his side.

"Bitch!" Veronica screamed as she threw Chris against the opposite wall, leaving him dazed. She stalked up to him when all of a sudden a portal opened on the wall and she was pushed back as a young woman stepped out of the portal.

"Stay the hell away from my brother." the woman growled as she shot energy ball after energy ball at Veronica, forcing her to shimmer out.

"I will be back." Veronica growled as Chris rose slowly from the floor. She kicked a crystal away and grabbed Victoria and shimmered them both out.

"Christiana." Chris whispered before he passed out and fell to the floor.

"Chris!" the family cried as the barrier broke down and they all rushed over to Christiana as she healed Chris.

"Damn them!" Christiana yelled out at out in frustration as she stood up angrily.

"Tia what's wrong?" Triston and Mya both questioned the new arrival.

"He still won't heal completly." Tia cried out in frustration. "He'll be fine, but he will still have scars from his wounds when they heal completly."

"If you healed him, why isn't he waking up?" Paige demanded scepticly as she watched Mya look at Chris with all the love she could.

"He's exaughsted." Mya explained quietly. "Physically and mentally and he needs to rest and his body is just telling him to do that."

"Let's move him to the daybed." Leo said as he crouched down next to Mya and Chris. "He'll be more comfortable there."

"That's a good idea." Piper said as Leo orbed Chris to the extra bed in the attic. Piper followed and covered him with a blanket.

"I tried to get here sooner." Christiana said to Mya. "I swear I tried, I really did."

"We know Tia." Mya said as Triston wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"You're my daughter?" Piper whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Yes." Tia answered while she knelt down next to Chris and grabbed his hand.

"Tell us about yourself." Leo asked her. "You look just like Chris."

"I know." Tia laughed. "My name is Christiana Penelope Halliwell. Call me Tia, call me Christiana and I'll kill you. I'm ninteen. Not much to tell."

"Wow." Pheobe said happily. "I get a neice to spoil!"

"And DAMN!" Paige added. "If you cut your hair you could pass as Chris."

"I should hope so." Tia laughed. "Christopher and I are twins."

"What!" the sisters and Leo exclaimed. "Chris is twenty-three not ninteen."

"No he's not." Triston started. "Chris is ninteen."

"Chris didn't want you to know his real age because he didn't want you holding him back from doing anything that he needed to do." Mya explained as she looked at Piper with knowing eyes.

"He's still just a kid." Leo muttered in shock. "You're all just kids."

"Why won't Chris heal completly?" Pheobe asked the unspoken question that was on everyone's mind.

"Remember when I said that what all really happened between Wyatt and Chris in Wyatt's lair we'll never really know?" Mya asked.

"Yeah." everyone answered.

"Well what ever happened between Christopher and Wyatt down there has blocked Christopher from being healed completly." Tia explained. "He can be healed to the point that it's not life-threatning or it can't interfere with what ever he's doing, but after that they heal by themselves and most leave scars."

"What could have happened between them that would block healing like that?" Paige questioned as a silence decended on the group as everyone thought of reasons or possibilities.

"No stop!" Chris' whisper broke the silence and startled the group that was waiting. "Please no more."

"Chris, baby, I need for you to wake up." Mya said as she sat down next to Chris and stroked his hair back from his face.

"NOOO!" Chris screamed as he jumped up from his nightmare, straight into Mya's arms.

"Shhh, baby." Mya whispered as she pulled Chris close while he cried on her shoulder. "Everything's okay, you're safe."

"Chris what happened?" Piper was the first to come out of her shock at Chris' apperant unease. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Chris replied as he pulled himself together and faced his family when his gaze finally fell on Christiana.

"Hey Christopher." Christiana said as she moved closer to the daybed that Chris was lying on.

"Christiana." Chris said as he jumped off the bed as ran up to Tia and wrapped her in his arms. "Oh God I've missed you. Where the hell have you been?"

"In hiding." Tia said. "Dad found me."

"So what." Chris replied bitterly.

"He's the one that told me you were in touble and needed my help, he could feel the pain you were going through." Tia tried to explain and calm Chris down.

"Since when has he ever givin' a damn about me! Huh?" Chris fumed even as Leo flinched with his every word. "Before I came to the past he found me too. You know what he said? He told me to never come back. He wished that I die in the past and never come back to our time."

"Chris," Mya began as she moved over to Chris and wrapped her arms around him. "Calm down baby. You need to rest. Please."

"She's right Christopher." Tia said. "You're not fully healed yet."

"I'll never be fully healed remember." Chris said bitterly. "Thanks to our older brother I'll never be able to be healed by anyone but him."

"Why is that?" Piper asked as she watched all the emotions play over Chris' face.

"Chris, you need to rest." Triston jumped in before Chris could say anything. "Why don't you and Mya go to your room and just get some rest, both of you. Tia and I will take care of Pen for you two."

"Alright." Chris complied before turning to lead Mya out of the attic.

"You both know what happened between Wyatt and Chris don't you?" Pheobe questioned as she picked up on the guilt they were both trying to hide.

"Yes."Tia said. "I felt everything Chris felt when he was down there and eventually I began to get images of the time."

"I accidentally read Tia mind when she was thinking about it." Triston explained his knowledge of the events that took place.

"Tell us." Paige said.

"No." Tia said. "Chris doesn't even know that we know and there is no way that we are going to tell you what we know before we tell Chris. And we are never telling Chris."

"Is it really that bad?" Leo questioned his children.

"Yes."

Chris' Bedroom

"Come on Chris, lets lie down and try to rest okay." Mya tried to coax Chris towards the bed. "You need to let your body recuperate from Veronica's attack."

"Do you know what happened between me and Wyatt?" Chris asked as Mya rested her head on Chris' shoulder.

"No and you don't have to tell me." Mya said as she lifted Chris' shirt over his head and pulled him down onto the bed to lie next to her.

"Veronica wasn't the first." Chris said with a catch in his voice, as Mya lightly traced Chris' scars with her fingertips. "She wasn't the first that violated me."

"Who else baby, you can tell me." Mya said even though she was sure she knew who it was.

"Wyatt." Chris' whispered. "That's why I can't be fully healed by anyone but him."

"Oh baby." Mya whispered as she pulled Chris' trembling body closer to hers.

"He bound us not only by blood but he bound me as his concubine as well." Chris said as he nuzzled his head into Mya's shoulder as he started to sob. "My own brother, why would he do that? Is he really that far gone from us?"  
"Shhh, he will never get the chance to do that again." Mya said as she kissed Chris' lips. "We will save him or we will stop him."

"How can you be so sure?" Chris asked as he kissed Mya's shoulder.

"Because I have complete faith in you." Mya said right before she kissed Chris with all the pent up passion she had in her.

"God, I've missed you." Chris moaned as his body began reacting to Mya.

Attic

"Is Chris resting now?" Paige asked Tia.

"Um, not exactly." Tia said with a laugh as she blushed.

"Well, what is he doing right now?" Piper demanded. "I swear if he is up doing anything I will personally kick his ass."

"Um, well, lest's just say that him and Mya are getting reaquainted." Tia said as she blushed even more tahn before.

"Well they haven't seen eachother in over a year." Triston defended at Piper's look of disbelief.

"He's only nineteen!" Leo exclaimed in dibelief. "He shouldn't be the ruler of a rebellion against his brother let alone having sex!"

"He is married Leo." Piper defended her son. "We just have to accept the fact that he is not a little boy and he can take care of himself."

"I think that he told Mya about Wyatt." Tia said to Triston just as Penelope orbed herself into Tia's arms.

"T!" Penelope yelled as she jumped up and down in Tia arms.

"Are you hungrey kiddo?" Triston asked Penelope.

"Yes , let's go down to the kitchen and I'll whip up some lunch for all of us." Piper said as she led the way down to the kitchen.

3 hours later

"We should go get Mya and Chris for supper." Triston said as Penelope played with Tia in the living room and Piper started to cook.

"They're both awake now." Tia answered as Penelope laughed and orbed into Piper's arms.

"Are they decent?" Piper questioned and at Tia's nod she turned to her husband. "Orb me and Pen up stairs and I'll go get them."

"Alright but be warned, Chris doesn't like you barging in on him." Triston said with a laugh as he thought back to the past.

"I'll knock first." Piper said right before Leo waved his hand and Piper was orbed right in front of Chris' door, she reached over and knocked on the door. "I'm coming in."

"Mom!" Chris exclaimed as Piper opened the door without waiting for an answer. "Can't you at least wait for an answer before you walk in."

"No." Piper said as Penelope squirmed in her arms.

"Daddy!" Pen screamed before she orbed straight into Chris' arms and wrapped her small arms around his neck.

"Hey baby girl." Chris said as he sat back down on the bed next to Mya and set Pen down in between them.

"Did I interrupt anything." Piper questioned slyly.

"No Mom," Chris said as he rolled his eyes. "We were just talking when you decided to just walk in before you knocked."

"Not what your sister told us earlier." Piper said with a knowing smile.

"Oh my god." Mya whispered as she and Chris blushed beet red.

"Now I came to get you for supper, which is almost raedy if you would please join us downstairs." Piper said as she turned around and walked back down stairs.

"Well, now that we've both been humliated by your mother, let's go join the family." Mya said as she picked Penelope up.

"Yeah. I'm starving." Chris said just as his stomach growled to emphasize his point.

"I wonder why?" Mya said innocently as she walked out the door, folowed by Chris until they reached the dinning room.

"What can we do to help?" Chris asked as he watched Piper run around the kitchen as much as her pregnant self could.

"Nothing." Piper said. "Go sit with your brother and sister in the living room, out of my way, before my kitchen gets blown up."

"Actually, Piper, Chris is an excelent chef." Mya spoke up as she walked to the living room. "I never cook when he's around."

"Really." Piper said shocked. "Well this meal is almost done, but you can help me the next one, how's that sound?"

"Sure Mom. I'd love to." Chris said happily as he walked in to the livingroom and sat down next to Mya and Triston and Tia.

"So Christiana," Chris began. "Why exactly did you come back? Why did you come out of hiding now of all times?"

"Because Dad sent me back." Tia began to explain. "He said that he was getting new memories and he needed me to go back and make sure that I protected you."

"Why does he even give a damn?" Chris demanded, angry.

"He's changed Chris." Tia defended their father. "You changed something in him back here and he is the father we always wanted."

"I can't let myself hope that anymore." Chris whispered as his voice became small as his demenor changed.

"Leo's back with Wyatt, time for supper." Piper's voice called from the kitchen.

"Let's go eat and we'll talk more later." Tia said as she stood and went into the kitchen, followed by Triston.

"Come on baby." Mya said as Chris stood and picked up Pen. "Let's go eat and just relax for a while, okay? We'll worry about everything else later."

"Yes, like lying to us." Paige said with a snicker.

"Lying about what!" Chris squeaked at his mother's look.

"You're still a teenager!" Pheobe laughed.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were only ninteen?" Piper questioned as she sat down.

"Well, I needed you to think that I was old enough in your mind to take care of myself." Chris replied, defeated.

"You're still just a kid though."

"Let's talk about it after dinner." Paige interrupted. "I don't know about anyone else, but I'm starving and I bet with all the excitement Mya and Chris had, they are too."

"Let's all say a blessing before we eat today." Piper said as Mya sat down and Chris handed Pen to her before sitting down himself.

"Yes, that's a good idea." Tia said as she grabbed Triston's and Chris' hands and all of a sudden, the three were surrounded by a white light.

"What the hell was that!" Paige yelled in shock. "That looked like what happened when we became the Charmed Ones!"

"What!" Chris and Triston exclaimed.

"Dude. We're the new Charmed ones." Triston said as he bounced in his seat. "This is so freakin' awesome!"

"That's not possible." Chris said, in shock.

"Why?" Pheobe asked as the family watched Chris study his hands.

"I have evil in me." Chris whispered, not really talking to anyone but himself. "The Charmed Ones are pure good. I still have demonic blood in me."

"Christopher you are the most pure form of good that could come around." Tai argued as she snapped Chris out of his trance.

"I can't control most of my powers." Chris argued as he stood up and started to pace yet again. "How can I be a Charmed One when I can't even control my most vital powers?"

"You can learn to control them." Mya said as she moved next to Chris.

"You have to believe in yourself in order for the Power of Three to work." Piper said, in just as much in shock as her children.

"But I'm still bound to Wyatt." Chris said franticly. "We have to break the Power of Three or else Wyatt's control over me could hurt Christiana and Triston."

"No, it won't." Mya said firmly. "You're are stonger than Wyatt. We can find a way to break his control over you."

"She is right Chris." a new voice, which sounded oddly familiar, agreed.

"Leo!" Paige exclaimed as she looked at the present Leo and the new arrival in the kitchen.

"Bastard!" Chris yelled as he stood up and used his telikenisis to throw Future Leo across the room. "How dare you even show your face in my presence!"

"Christopher stop!" Tia yelled as she pulled Chris back as the manor shook with earthquake fierceness. "He's changed. He's not the same as he used to be."

"She's right chris, please just hear me out." Future Leo pleaded with his son as he stood and walked over.

"I'll hear you out." Chris growled. "but that doesn't mean that I trust you yet."

"Wyatt's coming to get you." Future Leo replied sadly as he moved closer to Chris.

"I know. I've felt him coming for three hours now." Chris replied coldly as he began pacing the dinning room.

"What!" the family cried in shock at Chris hiding something so important.

"Wyatt told me three hours ago that he was coming." Chris said simply. "One of the bonuses of being bound to him in ways you couldn't even imagine, is that he can call to me anytime he wants."

"What!" Piper said. "You mean this entire time you've been here in the past your brother has been keeping tabs on you."

"He's not my brother." Chris snapped. "My brother would never have done all the things Wyatt's done. My brother is dead."

"Wyatt wants you to come back and rule by his side." future Leo began explaining as Mya walked up to Chris and led him back to his chair. "He said he was going to start sending assasins to retrieve you."

"Not assaisin's." Mya snapped. "Just Veronica and Victoria!"  
"I'm sorry I didn't know." future Leo exclaimed. "He said he was going to send one more assasin after you before he was coming to get you himself."

"How do I know that I should trust you? Maybe you're the assasin sent back." Chris said to future Leo. "Why should I believe that you've changed at all from what you were the last time I found you."

"I started getting new memories about three weeks ago." future Leo said as he leaned up against the wall of the dining room. "You changed HIM" future Leo continued pointing at present Leo. "some how and now I have new memories. I'm not the same person that I used to be."

"The last time I needed you, you said horrible things to me and left me there to die!" Chris yelled as he jumped up again. "Why should I beleive you. Why should I trust you with my life when the last time I did you wished me dead."

"Because I love you and I can help you." future Leo pleaded. "Maybe together we all can stop your brother. Maybe than you can go back to a future that your mother is still alive."

"Let's give him a chance." Triston spoke up from the table.

"I'll give him a chance, but I do not trust him." Chris agreed before turning back to future Leo. "When is the next assasin suppossed to attack?"

"Talking about me?" a demon questioned as he shimmered in.

"Kylile." Chris whispered in shock. "But you're supossed to be dead."

"Who the hell is he and can I blow his sorry ass up!" Piper demanded.

"That's Kylile and he was Christopher's dealer and once his best friend before Wyatt corrupted him and turned him evil." Tia began slowly. "And no you can't blow him up. He can only be destroyed by the one he was sent to kill."

"Oh, I'm not here to kill anyone." Kylile said as he shimmered out and back in behind Chris. "I'm just here to remind you of your place." Kylile finished as took out an athmae and slashed Chris' upper arm before shimmering out again, this time for good.

"What just happened?" Paige demanded.

"He didn't even hurt Chris that much." Pheobe said just before she was bombarded with a lot of fear from CHris. "What's wrong Chris?"

"No, no, no." Chris whispered as he stared at his arm.

"Chris what is it?" future Leo asked as he moved closer to Chris.

"Mya." Chris said as he moved over to his wife. "Tell me that it's not glowing. Please tell me it's not glowing."

"Hold on let me see." Mya said as she tried to calm Chris down.

"See what!" Piper exclaimed as Chris ripped off his shirt and turned back towards his wife. "Oh my God. You're chest is horrible." Piper exclaimed as she saw Chris' front.

"Oh God. Chris it's glowing." Mya whispered. "He did it."

"Who did what!" present Leo demanded just as Chris began to sway and future Leo caught him before he fell to the floor completly.

"No." Tia said as Leo lowered Chris into a chair and she moved over next to Mya by his side. "Christopher you need to stay awake! Do not fall asleep."

"I can't stay awake." Chris said as he started to drift off.

"NO!" Mya yelled as she shook Chris. "You detoxed yourself once before, How do we do it?"

"I have to do it." Chris said as he tried to stand.

"Did Wyatt just drug Chris again?" Piper asked in shock as all the pieces conected for her and future Leo pushed Chris back down into the chair.

"Yes." Triston said to his mother before moving back to Chris. "You have to tell us how you did it before. Please Chris you only have minutes."

"You can't help me." Chris said as he called an athmae to him and slit his wrists.

"NOOO!" Piper and present Leo screamed as they witnessed thier son kill himself.

"I have to bleed out all of the drugs." Chris said, growing weaker as present Leo rushed over to his side and was about to heal him.

"No." future Leo said as he pulled present Leo away from Chris.

"What!" Triston yelled as he was about to jump future Leo. "You're just going to let him die! You haven't changed at all."

"No," future Leo argued. "Chris needs to bleed out completly in order for the drugs to leave fully. We need to wait until the very last possible moment to heal him."

"How do you know!" Mya demanded as Chris slumped from the chair to the floor.

"He was there last time." Chris said weakly. "He was there and then left after I did this last time."

"We need to heal you Christopher." Tia said franticly as she felt Chris start slipping away from her and the family.

"Is the mark still glowing?" Chris asked Mya as he tried to turn his body towards her.

"What the hell is that?" Piper demanded as she saw a brand that read WMH probably for Wyatt Matthew Halliwell.

"The W is." Mya said.

"It doesn't matter Chris, any longer and you will die." future Leo said as he started healing Chris, and Tia, Triston, and present Leo jumped in to heal him faster.

"Don't fall asleep Christopher!" Tia cried when they finished healing his wounds.

"I'm so sorry." Chris muttered as he collapsed into his father's arms.

"Oh God." Tia said quietly. "We have to get him somewhere were he is in total isolation so he doesn't hurt anybody or himself."

"What is that suppossed to mean?" Piper demanded of her daughter. "What can he posably do in his condition right now?"

"He could end up losing control of his powers and hurting himself and other people around him." Triston spoke up. "We need to create a power proofed room until the withdrawl is over."

TBC Review Please


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **I do not own any Charmed parts that occur in the show. I own Mya, Triston, Pen, Veronica, Victoria, ect...

**_Thank you to everyone who reviewed my e-mail is down but I will reply on my next chapter to all who reviewed. Loves to all._**

* * *

"No way!" Piper exclaimed. "I will not put my son away and force him to go through this alone."

"Mom," Triston spoke up as he moved to Piper's side. "Chris is going to loose control of all of his powers when he wakes up."

"You have to understand that the drugs he was/is on take complete control over his body." Tia said as she moved away from Chris and Mya. "He won't be able to control them at all. He can hurt people around him."

"Chris would want this Piper." Mya said quietly from Chris' side as she gazed down at her husband. "He would rather die than be able to hurt other people."

"We can power proof Chris' room." Future Leo said even as he began moving Chris with Piper glaring at him.

"Wait!" Tia yelled as she saw Chris begin to move. "Get away from him fast."

"Why? What's wrong?" Leo demanded as his future counterpart set Chris back down without hesitating.

"It's starting." Tia said as Chris' fingers danced with electricity and the sky out side turned completely black. "Just wait until this round passes and than we'll move him to the room. Does anybody have a spell for the room?"

"Mya." Chris moaned in agony as he started tossing and turning, trying to force himself to wake up.

"Shh baby," Mya said as she knelt down next to Chris, ignoring the family telling her not to. "Can you make this stop, Chris?"

"Christopher we need you to take back control of your powers brother." Tia said as she too knelt down next to Chris. "Just for a few minutes."

"I can't." Chris moaned as he tried to push away from his family. "Hurts to much."

"I know baby." Mya said with tears in her eyes as she pulled Chris back to her and held him. "I know that it hurts but you have to try. If you don't you're going to cause yourself to self destruct."

"I'll go power proof his room." Phoebe said as she raced up the stairs. "I think I have a spell that would work."

"You can do this Chris." Triston said as he put his hand on Chris' shoulder, ignoring the worried look Piper gave him, before turning to Tia. "Do you think we could maybe channel our powers, like what Chris does with our healing powers, just enough so he can regain some control?"

"That might work." Tia agreed. "We can try regardless."

"Chris, baby." Mya said, trying to get Chris to focus on her and not his pain. "I want you to concentrate on my voice and I want you to try and channel Tia and Tristan's powers like you do when you heal with them."

"I'll try." Chris whispered as he tried to push his trembling body into a sitting position, and grab Tia and Tristan's hands so they formed a triangle.

"Come on Christopher, just let your body allow our powers to come into you." Tia coached as she watched Chris' powers slowly begin to stop. "That's it Christopher, just let Tristan and I help you."

"It's almost over." Mya said as she watched Chris' powers stop completely. "That's it baby, you did it. Just keep calm and we'll make it through okay."

"I have to get away from you all please before I hurt you." Chris pleaded with his family. "Please this won't last long." Chris started to panic and tried to stand and back away from everyone but he only managed to make it to his knees before his weak body betrayed him and he fell back down to the floor.

"We've got your room power proofed Christopher." Tia assured her brother. "But I think that one of us should stay with you incase you become to weak."

"No Christiana!" Chris yelled, his voice cold. "You know what happened last time what I did, what I said. I will not put anyone through that again!"

"Chris I'll stay with you." Mya said as she moved closer to her husband. "I will stay and take care of you no matter what you say because I know that it will not be you speaking but the drugs."

"No." Chris whispered shocked as he tried to start crawling away from Mya and looked at her with pain in his eyes. "I will hurt you. I won't be able to control my powers around you. I can already feel my powers started to rise again."

"Chris you can't hurt me." Mya argued as she moved next to Chris, ignoring the pleading look he was giving her. "It's not possible."

"You don't know that!" Chris whispered as his body started to shake once again with the effort to control his powers. "You've never seen what I've done to things before."

"Chris look at me." Mya demanded as she grabbed Chris' face in her hands and forced him to look at her. "Look at me. Can't you sense what I am thinking, the change in me?"

"Oh, my God." Chris whispered as his eyes became wide with realization and he looked at Mya in shock. "You're pregnant. Wh- How?"

"Earlier today."

"You didn't use protection!" Piper yelled, forgetting for a moment that Chris was still fighting off the effects of whatever drug Wyatt had pumped into his system.

"Talk later." Tia said. "Christopher, we need to get you to your room. Before anything happens."

"I'll take him." Mya said as she grabbed hold of Chris' hands and at Chris' look of disbelief she looked at him. "Don't even argue. This baby has a force shield, so if you get to out of control he will protect me."

"He?" Chris whispered just before closing his eyes and finally giving into the tiredness and pain he was feeling and than Mya flamed them both upstairs to Chris' room.

"She flamed!" Paige yelled as she stared in shock at where her nephew and niece-in-law were just at. "She's a demon too."

"No." Future Leo said quietly. "It's a manifestation of her powers. She can manipulate fire so she can channel that to take her places."

"Alright Christopher will be out of it for quite a while so I know you all have questions so now's your time to ask." Tia said as she and Tristan both fell heavily down on the couch.

"Yes we do." Phoebe answered. "And we don't want the 'future consequences' act either, do you both and you too future Leo, understand that!"

"Alright." Tristan sighed as the family all sat down and prepared to bombard the three future people with questions.

* * *

TBC

I'm so evil I know

Review PLEASE

Next I'm putting up character profiles so you all won't be so damn confused.

REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

_**Piper Halliwell- **Witch, freezing and molecular combustion( blowing things up)_

_**Pheobe Halliwell-** Witch, empathy, levitation, and premonition_

_**Paige Halliwell-** Half witch half whitelighter, orbing and orb calling_

_**Leo Wyatt-** Piper's husband. Whitelighter, _

_**Wyatt Halliwell-** 23 years old. Piper and Leo's oldest. Half witch half whitelighter, orbing, flaming, telikenisis, energy balls, freezing and molecular combustion, telepathy, shimmering, lightning, and many more demonic powers._

_**Christopher Halliwell-** 20 years old. Piper and Leo's son. Half witch half whitelighter, orbing, telikenisis, flaming, athmae calling, controls the five elements( earth, wind, fire, metal/lightning, and water), controls the weather (like Piper with the goddess powers), freezing and molecular combustion, telepathy, and premonition. He can also heal only when he channals his siblings powers._

_**Christiana Halliwell-** 20 years old. Chris's twin. Half witch half whitelighter, orbing, telikenisis, healing, orb balls, telepathy, and she can project what she wants others to see._

_**Triston Halliwell-** 18 years old. Piper and Leo's youngest son. Half witch half whitelighter, orbing, healing, blinking, telepathy, levitation, empathy._

_**Mya Halliwell-** 20 years old. Chris's wife.Witch, levitation, astral projection, and power over fire (she shoots columns of fire out of her hands)._

_**Penelope Halliwell-** 3 years old. Chris and Mya's daughter. Half witch half whitelighter. She can orb and that's the only power that has appeared for her._

_**Victoria-** Demon. One of Wyatt's more loyal followers. She is an expert in torture and she was in the dungeon with Mya and Chris._

_**Veronica-** 4 years old. Chris' daughter. Half witch half demon. She was born when Chris was 16 but she appears to be 17. She was taken by her mother when she was born to be raised in a different demension. Time's different there. Those of you who watched Angel when it was on think Connor._


End file.
